


Dress

by Geishaaa



Series: how best friends could kiss [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geishaaa/pseuds/Geishaaa
Summary: They were best friends, after all.Yeah, best friends who had been kissing since they were sixteen, and fucking since the start of the year....He must have felt her gaze on him, as Toshiro seemed to catch her eye across the room, and for a second that smile went wider. He held up his lowball glass of dark alcohol – Japanese whiskey, no doubt – to her in a silent, distanced toast. Bright teal winked at her and Rangiku felt her knees weaken.Her lips twitched back at him, the shy smile that was reserved only for him.It was hard being in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: how best friends could kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE QUEEN, RANGIKU MATSUMOTO!

_His mouth was on hers, and their lips crushed against each other as they slammed back into Rangiku’s bedroom door. Their bodies, wet from the rain outside, moulded together against the cold wood but their blood ran hot. Her fingers slipped into his dripping hair, tugging harshly and forcing a gasp from him that allowed her to slip her tongue inside. He tasted as he always did – that minty fresh, addictively sweet flavour – but this was not how they always kissed._

_This was not how best friends could kiss._

_Our secret moments in a crowded room_

Rangiku stood by the empty dancefloor, a gin and tonic held loosely in her fingers, half listening to Orihime as she talked about her plans for the summer break. While her ears were with Orihime, Rangiku’s eyes, however, were across the room, locked sharply onto her best friend as he chatted to Ichigo, his smile slight and his eyes bright.

Toshiro looked relaxed, and she supposed he was after surely acing all of his final exams. Rangiku, on the other hand, was only fifty-one percent positive that she had scraped a pass at all.

Her eyes swept his form.

He looked good tonight. Sharp ebony suit, crisp white shirt and a skinny black tie held with a thin silver clip. His shoes were shined, which he probably owed to his grandmother, and he wore his late grandfather’s watch. He even had cufflinks, bless him.

His hair, ever the untamed mess, was in stark contrast to the clean look of the suit, but it worked on every level. He looked damn fine.

Rangiku looked good too, if she could say that about herself (she could and she would). Tonight she wore a floor-length evening gown, in teal of all colours. It wasn’t a colour she normally wore, but she had stumbled across it in the store and hadn’t been able to resist. She matched his eyes.

The dress was low cut over her chest of course, figuring hugging down past her hips, and completely backless, the sleeves sitting off the shoulder. The fabric was encrusted with millions of sparkles but they were subtle still. A revealing split ran up the left leg, showing her tanned legs as she walked. Her shoes, silver six inch stilettos, matched her necklace – the one she always wore, the one that looped around her neck and hid between her breasts, the one that he had given her…

She had to fight the smile as she remembered that day, he had been uncharacteristically shy. Mind you, he’d only been about thirteen. Across the room, Toshiro – now seven years past thirteen – stood with a straight back, squared shoulders and his head held high. His jaw was _sharp._

He must have felt her gaze on him, as Toshiro seemed to catch her eye across the room, and for a second that smile went wider. He held up his lowball glass of dark alcohol – Japanese whiskey, no doubt – to her in a silent, distanced toast. Bright teal winked at her and Rangiku felt her knees weaken.

Her lips twitched back at him, the shy smile that was reserved only for him.

It was hard being in love with her best friend.

_They got no idea about me and you_

_His hands were on her body, his lips on her neck as they fell back onto the bed together. Rangiku gasped when his teeth grazed her neck, a heat building between her legs. His lips left a blazing trail over her skin, blistering in their wake, and Rangiku writhed under it. Those hands – those god damn hands – dragged down her rib cage underneath her shirt, making her mewl. They reached the hem and then quickly tugged, peeling the damp tank top up and over her head as he leaned away from her to get the garment off. The moment she was free of the shirt he was back on her, his lips dropping down to the crevice between her breasts, his hands sliding under her, feeling every inch of her back, his short nails dragging across her skin._

_Rangiku gasped when he sucked on the soft flesh of her breast, leaving his mark. The blood rushed to her head – she loved it when he marked her. Unconciously her hips turned, her legs widening and he felt it, grabbing her knee and pulling it over his hip as he rolled himself against her. It sent a hot wave of pleasure up Rangiku’s spine, causing her to arch into him, a breathless moan on her tongue._

_There is an indentation in the shape of you_

“Ladies,” Toshiro greeted them when he approached, his white smile dazzling as always. “You both look beautiful tonight.”

Orihime thanked him, while Rangiku took a sip of her gin and tonic before winking at the man.

“And you look every dapper tonight,” she smirked at him. “That’s a wonderful suit.”

“Of course,” Toshiro grinned. “You picked it out.”

“And I have excellent taste.”

Toshiro’s chuckle was involuntarily as his eyes rolled, the whisky glass brought to his lips. Those breathtaking teal eyes locked onto her, and they sparkled with happiness tonight. It was rare she saw him so carefree, especially recently with their final exams, but tonight he looked it. His smile was wide, his shoulders relaxed – gorgeous as he always was.

Orihime, who Rangiku had temporarily forgotten was there with them, laughed too.

“Of course you picked out his suit, Rangiku,” she giggled. “And my dress! Is nobody allowed to choose their own clothes anymore?”

“Only when they can’t be trusted to pick out their own clothes,” Rangiku shot Toshiro an accusing look and he shrugged, uncaring.

“What are best friends for, if not to tear down your fashion choices?” Toshiro’s tone was dry, his brow dipped, disapproving, but she knew him and she knew he loved it when she teased him.

They were best friends, after all.

Yeah, best friends who had been kissing since they were sixteen, and fucking since the start of the year.

_Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

_Their clothes were gone, discarded somewhere in the dark room. Toshiro had three fingers inside her and Rangiku was a sweaty mess, moaning his name, begging like she only did for him. She was no longer wet from the rain, but she was_ wet.

_“Not yet,” his voice was thick, hoarse but determined._

_Inside her, his fingers worked slowly and excruciatingly. He stretched, he pumped and twisted – all slowly. She could feel him stroking her from the inside, finding all her sensitive areas. His thumb pressed against her clit harshly, driving her to insanity._

_“Toshiro,” she whimpered, her voice a broken whisper, as his lips found her collarbone again. He left a chaste kiss there, a slight chuckle on his lips, before he reached up to kiss her properly._

_All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

“Is Ichigo around tonight?” Orihime asked Toshiro then, and Rangiku took a big sip of her drink, knowing where this was headed.

Orihime knew Ichigo was there tonight; she had spotted him when they had walked in (an hour and a half fashionably late, of course) and had commented on how the navy suit complimented his orange hair. Funnily enough, Orihime matched him in a spaghetti strapped navy dress. It was long, figuring hugging and stunning on her. Rangiku had picked it out, but she hadn’t known what Ichigo was planning to wear.

“Yes,” Toshiro answered, not reacting though Rangiku was sure he was thinking the same as her. He turned and pointed from the direction he had come from. “He’s over with Chad.”

Without another word Orihime swanned off in Ichigo’s direction and Toshiro and Rangiku watched her go.

“Is that a disaster waiting to happen?” Rangiku asked softly.

Toshiro tilted his head, his expression thoughtful.

“I don’t think so,” he murmured, watching as Orihime greeted Ichigo with an awkward high five. “I think Ichigo is starting to come around now.”

Rangiku sighed and took another big sip of her drink. Orihime liked Ichigo, had since high school, but he had been caught up with Rukia since meeting her last year. Rukia liked Renji though, and Renji liked his dumbbell set, so the whole thing had been an endless drama all year and it had finally exploded over the spring break.

Ah, college drama.

_My hands are shaking from holding back from you_

_The bastard had made her come with just his fingers in the right spots, but Rangiku had since turned the tables, forcing him onto his back as she climbed on top of him. Toshiro didn’t get a warning; she slipped between his legs and immediately took that hard and dripping cock into her mouth._

_She was merciless, giving him everything she had, smirking around him when she felt his hips starting to jut, only just restraining himself. His hands were in her hair, egging her on._

_He was leaking pre-cum and she swallowed it hungrily; sweet, like everything else about him._

_Her tongue worked its’ magic while she bobbed and sucked, mapping out his head and shaft. She could feel the veins and smooth skin, the muscles underneath twitching with pleasure. She could suck him all night, not that he’d last that long._

_She swallowed around him without thinking, causing Toshiro to gasp and those hips to give way for a moment, thrusting himself deeper in mouth. Rangiku hummed, loving him reaching the back of her throat. She opened her eyes, and glanced up to see him staring at her, those teal orbs just visible in the darkened room and were blown wide._

_She winked at him before sinking lower, deep throating him as far as she could go. She didn’t choke, but Toshiro did._

_All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

This last term had been awful on their friendships, thanks to the spring break drama. It was why Toshiro hadn’t slept with Rangiku since. It was why she was scared to tell him how she felt. They had watched their friends crumble around them, because feelings had gotten involved where friendship should have stayed. No one knew what Toshiro and Rangiku got up to behind closed doors, and it was a miracle they had kept it a secret, even during that particular raunchy week away with their friends (funnily enough the place of all this drama).

No, as far as anyone was concerned, Toshiro and Rangiku were just friends – best friends, but friends nonetheless. They had been close since high school, and they had always been affectionate. No one batted an eyelid when they hugged or sat too close. To them, there was nothing more than friendship there.

As far as Toshiro was concerned, that was all true. Sure they had been kissing since high school, mostly when drunk or in need of comfort, and the sex thing had started this year, just for fun because they had so much trust in each other, but Rangiku didn’t think he held romantic feelings for her. He was still the same with her when they spoke, when they interacted – he was still that same best friend from Junrinan High.

It was hard for Rangiku though, because her feelings had changed. She couldn’t pin point precisely when the switch flicked over in her mind, but it had. She didn’t want him as a best friend anymore, and it painful wanting something she couldn’t have.

It was even harder knowing just how good he could make her feel; emotionally, _physically…_

_My hands are shaking from all this_

_He moved in her, in long, strong strokes. Rangiku had her legs hitched over his bare hips, her ankles crossed behind him, her fingernails digging deep into the skin on his back, leaving her own mark on him._

_She was hot, she was on the edge, and he was relentless. He was the quiet lover, just as he was quiet in life, and true to form, Rangiku was far from quiet._

_She moaned, she groaned, she swore and she cursed his name._

_Toshiro made a small grunt, all he allowed himself, before he changed the angle of her hips and drove in harder, causing her to gasp and choke, pleasure coursing through her veins. She could feel every part of him inside her, she could feel his hands on her still and they drove her wild. Beneath his body, Rangiku writhed and panted for him. No one could do to her what he did._

_“Rangiku,” he murmured softly, before he kissed her neck once more and sunk deeper inside her._

_Say my name and everything just stops_

“Matsumoto?”

Rangiku snapped back to reality, her eyes falling to her company. Toshiro was frowning at her.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Rangiku grinned. “Just daydreaming.”

Or reminiscing, _whatever._

“Am I boring you that much?”

“I don’t know, were you talking about science again?”

“I’m always talking about science.”

“Well then yes, you were boring me.”

“Harsh, Matsumoto,” Toshiro was grinning though, that gorgeous crooked smile that he seemed to only send her way. “Here I was going to offer you a drink.”

“You have piqued my interest significantly,” Rangiku straightened suddenly, giving him her full attention.

“Of course I have,” Toshiro rolled his eyes. “Tanqueray Flor de Sevilla gin and elderflower tonic?”

“Make it a double,” Rangiku smirked before downing the last few mouthfuls of her current glass.

“Yes Ma’am,” Toshiro smirked, taking her empty glass from her hands, his fingers grazing hers in the exchange.

He turned and headed to the bar. Rangiku watched his retreat, her fingers still tingling, her chest tightening.

_I don't want you like a best friend_

_Rangiku laid, a breathless and dying mess in the bed, her thoughts ceased, her body burning._

_She had finished, and she had finished damn hard. Harder than any man had made before, harder than she had ever made herself. Not to mention it was the second climax for her that evening._

_Toshiro was on top of her, still moving at a slow and lazy pace. He had finished after her, determined to drive her off the edge before he climaxed himself. He held himself up on his elbows, his hands still able to reach her face as he brushed the damp hair from her eyes and kissed her lips tenderly._

_“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured._

_Rangiku’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the palm of his hand. She tilted her head and kissed his wrist._

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

Toshiro was gone too long, and Rangiku found herself captured between Nanao and Nemu as they bickered over what was appropriate behaviour for the Seireitei University Women’s Association (SUWA) at the event they had organised.

Naturally, Rangiku wasn’t listening, only nodding occasionally to Nanao’s shrill voice – learning last year that it was better to take Nanao’s side as much as possible in order to get her own way later – but her eyes were on Toshiro at the bar. He had finally made it to the front of the queue and the bartender was making his drinks, but a girl was talking to him.

Not any girl either, but Momo Hinamori.

Rangiku liked Momo, she did. She was in the SUWA too, and was honestly a lovely girl, but Rangiku knew she had an eye for Toshiro. She had since Toshiro had stood between her and her violent ex at last year’s freshman mixer. He didn’t even know her then, nor did he know that Sosuke Aizen guy, but Toshiro was always one to help strangers where he could. He had a kind heart.

At the bar, Momo was giggling at something Toshiro had said and he smiled back at her. Rangiku watched, trying to keep a pleasant face.

“Are you even listening, Rangiku?!” Nanao’s shrill voice caught her ears again and she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

Rangiku flinched, not expecting to be drawn away from her staring contest with Momo’s bun.

“Huh?” she turned to Nanao, finding those blue-violet eyes staring at her with annoyance.

“So you’re not listening,” she huffed, her hands thrown into the air for a moment like she couldn’t believe it – though really, if she knew Rangiku at all, she should have believed it.

“Sorry,” Rangiku chuckled. She shrugged slightly, uncaring. “It’s my theme for the evening.”

“I thought the theme of the evening was ‘Dress to Impress’?” Nemu asked, confused. Clueless, that one. Well not _clueless_ – she was a total computer wizard and a physics major but the girl had no social smarts and never got jokes.

Nanao threw her a dirty look and Rangiku pursed her lips to stop from smirking. Thankfully it was then that Toshiro returned – without Momo, thankfully – carrying two full drinks and saving her from having to hear the argument between the two dark haired women all over again.

“Here you go,” he grinned, handing Rangiku her fresh gin and tonic before he turned and greeted Nanao and Nemu. “Ladies, you’re looking beautiful as well.”

Well now that was his theme for the night. Had he told Momo she looked beautiful too? Did he think Rangiku looked as beautiful as all the other girls he had said that to?

They thanked him and complimented his suit, and thus the whole conversation of Rangiku choosing his outfit for the night was reborn.

Rangiku zoned out quickly, too busy watching his lips fall into that lazy smirk that told her he was just that little bit tipsy, the one that, in recent months, never failed to make her the tiniest bit aroused.

Toshiro was only half way through explaining the story when Rangiku felt something strange and desperate come over her.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” she cut across him, somewhat accidentally. “Outside?”

Toshiro’s story cut off and he glanced at her in surprise. For a moment those white brows furrowed in concern.

“Yeah, sure,” he murmured, his hand finding the small of her back. “Let’s get some fresh air.”

_Carve your name into my bedpost_

_Rangiku woke to a warm but light pressing against her shoulder. The feeling went away for a second and then reappeared closer to her neck. She hummed contently at the small kisses Toshiro was littering her bare skin with. Outside it was still raining, though lighter than the previous night, the drops drumming gently against the window above them._

_Never had Rangiku felt so warm, happy and satisfied in the morning._

_“Good morning,” Toshiro murmured quietly between kisses._

_Rangiku grinned into her pillow for a second before she rolled onto her back, her eyes finally fluttering open._

_Toshiro was above her, his hair even more wild than usual, his eyes somehow more teal._

_“Morning,” Rangiku smirked up at him._

_She reached up to cup his jaw, and guided him down to her. Their lips connected, far more gently than the night before. They both had morning breath but she didn’t care – it was Toshiro, he still tasted sweet._

_Their lips moved together slowly, enjoying the calmness of the morning, like the still ocean after a storm. After a moment, Toshiro pulled back, but not without another peck on her lips._

_“I’ve got to go to class,” he murmured with a sigh and Rangiku pouted as the duvet was pulled back and he slipped out of the bed._

_“Nerd,” she muttered. Who actually went to their morning classes?_

_Immediately she moved to his side, basking in the warmth and scent he had left behind. She caught a glimpse of her breast as she moved the bedcovers around her; the mark he left last night was prominent and purple._

_Hiding the grin, she watched him slip back on his boxers and jeans, and then his shirt when he eventually found it under her desk. They still looked a little damp from last night’s downpour._

_“See you tonight?” she asked, hopeful._

_“Of course,” Toshiro grinned, opening her bedroom door, one foot already out into the main dorm room she shared with Orihime. “I haven’t finished my artwork on your bedpost.”_

_His tone had been cheeky as he slipped out the door, closing it behind him._

_Rangiku knew exactly what he was talking about, and she was already grinning when she lifted her head and turned back to her headboard. Indeed, he had been working on it. There on the bedpost on his side was a title engraving ‘T+R’ in a love heart – the heart was new, but the initials had been there for months now._

_Reaching out, her fingers slid gently over the marking, feeling the rough, broken wood where he had carved._

_Not only had he marked her, he’d marked her bed._

_She probably wasn’t getting her dorm room bond back._

_Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

Toshiro’s hand stayed on the small of her back as they left the function room and headed outside. He got the door for her and held it open as she passed through.

Though it was coming up to summer, the evening air that night was cold, and Rangiku couldn’t help but hiss as her skin immediately went bumpy.

Not for long of course, as Toshiro draped his jacket over her shoulders.

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked her urgently, coming around to face her, those teal eyes searching hers.

Undoubtedly he was worried that her drink had been spiked (again), but Rangiku nodded to assure him she was fine.

He seemed confused but he didn’t question her further. Rangiku knew he wasn’t sure why she had pulled him from the warm room filled with alcohol and their friends, and she wasn’t sure either. Well, she had intended to talk to him about their situation, and how she truly felt, but the nerves were getting the best of her.

Sighing, Rangiku grabbed his hand, and led him over to the water fountain. At least it looked like a water fountain – it wasn’t actually up and running. That sat on the lip of it, and Rangiku kept a tight hold of his hand. She stayed silent for a moment, trying to gather the courage to spit it out. Instead she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn’t see her eyes from there, but she felt him staring anyway. Their linked hands burned under his curious gaze, and his thumb dragged soothingly over her knuckles, but he was patient as always, letting her get her words together.

Rangiku swallowed. She’d had one too many gin and tonics for this, and was starting to feel her emotions rise. Still, she forced them down.

“I just…” Rangiku started, with very little confidence. “I feel like we need to have a talk.”

Toshiro nodded against her, but said nothing. He waited for her to continue.

“I have had the best year,” she murmured. “I’ve been really happy.”

“Yeah?” Toshiro asked her, seemingly unsure, and Rangiku nodded.

“I think- well actually I _know_ it’s because of how our relationship has been,” Rangiku admitted with a deep breath. “It’s felt like more than just best friends, you know?”

Toshiro’s body was tensed up, but Rangiku didn’t notice the exact moment it changed, just that it had. He seemed to inhale deeply.

“Well that’s why we stopped…” he said quietly, tone cautious. “We didn’t want it to ruin our friendship.”

Rangiku nodded slowly, looking at her feet and her sparkling silver stilettos. That had been the goal, but it had been too late.

She raised her head off his shoulder to look at him. Those teal orbs were as intense as always, boring into her.

“I want to ruin our friendship,” she told him. “I don’t want you as a best friend.”

Toshiro’s expression was frozen, but his eyes were instantly hurt.

“You’re…” he seemed to struggle, frowning deeply then. “You’re friend-breaking-up with me?”

He hated the idea and Rangiku immediately regretted suggesting it. Still, she couldn’t back pedal now.

“I just-” Rangiku swallowed, looking away from him again and down to her hands that were wringing together nervously. “I realised I don’t just love you, but that I’m _in love_ with you. I know that sounds cliché and _lame_ -”

“You’re in love with me?” Toshiro cut across her, something he never really did when she was trying to be serious, so she knew it had just burst out of him.

Rangiku glanced back up at him. He looked confused.

“I’m in love with you,” she repeated to him slowly. She sensed them barrelling towards a misunderstanding.

Toshiro stared at her like his brain wasn’t processing her words.

“But you’re friend-breaking-up with me?”

There it was, that misunderstanding.

“I’m trying to tell you I want to date you,” she told him quickly, her nerves put aside for a moment. “I don’t want you as a best friend anymore, I want you as a boyfriend. I’m in love with you, Nerd.”

Toshiro’s eyes went comically wide but he seemed to understand that. Realisation dawned on his features and then, just as quickly, he started to chuckle. Deep, unstoppable chuckles. Rangiku stared at him as his chuckles became wheezing laughter.

“You’re- you’re laughing at me?” Rangiku looked appalled, but she kind of wanted to laugh too. Why, she didn’t know. She just knew it was ridiculous.

That set Toshiro off some more, his laughter loud, drowning out the chatter and music from function room. She would have been furious at him, if the sound of his laughter didn’t make her knees go weak. He doubled over, clutching his stomach.

She crossed her arms and huffed, and eventually Toshiro recovered, straightening again with a deep, slightly chuckling breath.

“Matsumoto, I’ve been in love with you since the moment I met you,” Toshiro smiled at her, his chuckles slowly dying off as he brought her knuckles to his lips in a kiss of apology. “I just never thought you would ever return those feelings so I settled for the best friend role.”

Rangiku stared at him disbelievingly. He _what?_

“Sorry for laughing,” Toshiro continued with a grin, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “It’s just so unbelievable to me that you would love me back as something more than a friend.”

“ _You’re_ in love with me?” she asked, taken aback.

“You’re in love with _me?_ ” he tossed back at her, that shit-eating grin not leaving his face.

She shot him an unimpressed look at his cheekiness before it seemed to register; they both held romantic feelings for each other, and they both seemed to want more.

“I love kissing you, Ran,” Toshiro smiled softly at her then and he reached over to hook a finger under her chin, his thumb dragging over her bottom lip. “I love all the time I spend with you and _fuck me,_ the sex is great.”

“The sex is great,” Rangiku couldn’t help but agree, her lips tugging back into an involuntary smirk.

“I called it off because I was scared we’d turn into Ichigo and Orihime and all of them,” he explained, gesturing vaguely back to the function room. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

“So you settled again,” Rangiku finished for him, understanding as he nodded.

She thought back to all their years together. Only now she remembered those lingering looks he sent her across the high school classroom, those rosy cheeks blushing when they accidentally bumped hands while walking. He’d hated her ex, Gin, for very little reason – funnily enough, Rangiku had put it down to jealousy, but she had thought it more friendship-based, like he was losing out spending time with her.

But he had accepted his fate, and matured over the years. When she had gone out with Shuuhei, he had supported her.

And it wasn’t like he hadn’t had his own romances over the years. Karin once, Kiyone more recently.

“Having you as a friend is better than not having you at all,” Toshiro told her, as if reading her mind. “I tried to let go of my feelings for you.”

She supposed she understood that.

“And now?” Rangiku raised her brow at him. “I’ve told you I want more than that.”

Toshiro’s lazy smirk returned. Gods, it was sexy.

He stood, rounding on her. Taking both her hands in his own, he sunk to one knee. Rangiku’s eyes went wide but his expression was cheeky.

“Rangiku Matsumoto,” he drawled, eye twinkling. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Rangiku pursed her lips and shook her head, but the chuckle slipped out.

“Even though that was lame and you’re a massive nerd,” she rolled her eyes. “I will accept your proposal.”

Toshiro grinned, rising back to his feet. His hands dropped hers and found her face. Instantly, he guided her to him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Their lips moved with familiarity. They moved with desire and longing, with heat and arousal. His hands dropped from her face to her waist, and he pulled her to her feet and into his arms, flush against him. Rangiku’s arms wound around his neck as she kissed him with everything she could muster.

She was so in love with this man.

When they pulled apart, Toshiro pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. Rangiku couldn’t fight the smile and she didn’t want to. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arms tightened around her. Unconsciously they swayed a little, the music from the function room muffled but they could still hear the slow beat.

They must have stood like that, simply holding each other, for several minutes. Only when a cold breeze blew over them did Rangiku realise his jacket had fallen off her shoulders. She gasped, pushing herself closer to the warmth of her new _boyfriend_. Accidentally, her thigh brushed his groin, and she felt him tense.

Toshiro pulled her closer, pressing his hips against her and she could feel him hardening in his trousers. Rangiku bit his lip gently; she loved horny Toshiro. He was rather dominating and she _needed_ him.

Leaning away, Toshiro’s eyes swept over her. Teal grew darker.

“Want to get out of here?” he asked, voice deep and just that little bit hoarse.

Rangiku felt another shiver roll over her, but this time it was full of warmth; arousal.

“Gods, _yes.”_

She scooped up the suit jacket before they hurried off quickly, holding hands. Toshiro was already ordering the Uber from his phone.

They waited up by the street, under the low light of a flickering streetlamp. Toshiro’s arms were wrapped around her from behind, and his lips were on her neck.

“You really do look gorgeous tonight,” he murmured between the kisses. His hands slid over the fabric covering her hips. “This dress…”

Rangiku smirked, her eyes fluttering closed, her lips parting with a slight gasp as his teeth grazed her skin.

“I only bought this dress so you could take it off,” she breathed.

Toshiro’s teeth sunk into her neck.

“And I intend to.”

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 'Dress' by Taylor Swift
> 
> Please drop me a little kudos and comment if you liked this one! I am planning a prequel multichapter for this and you know what that meanssssss – HitsuMatsu College AU, let’s go!
> 
> If you would like to join our Bleach community Discord Server (The Seireitei) where we celebrate character birthdays and do fun little writing challenges, use the joining code: https://discord.gg/Zh8N2Ra


End file.
